Shingo Hokuto
﻿ |- | colspan="6"|NAME INTERPRETATION: 北斗(Hokuto; fists) シンゴ(Shingo; shingles) His name is a play of words either meaning Fists made into Shingles. |- | colspan="6"| TYPE: V'ISAloid' MODEL: XbX |- | align="middle"|GENDER |'Male' | align="middle"|VOICE RANGE | Between c2'' to c4''' | align="middle"|RELATED CHARACTERS | Riku Kawasaki (beloved mistress and fellow VISAloid) Oni (sworn enemy for no reason) Len Kagamine (dislikes him because of his shota background) |- | align="middle"|AGE |'24' | align="middle"|GENRE |'Mostly psychotic love songs' | align="middle"|HOMEPAGE | Official Site Pictures Found HERE |- | align="middle"|WEIGHT | 130 lbs | align="middle"|CHARACTER ITEM |'A box of high quality chocolates and a gun in his coat sleeve.' | align="middle"|CREATOR | 'xakatsukirikux ' '''('who is also known as VISA )' |- | align="middle"|HEIGHT / MEASUREMENTS |'6'8" feet B: 30 inW: 20 inH: 30 in | align="middle"|VOICE SOURCE |'''Riku | align="middle"|PICTURE LINK LIST | |- | align="middle"|BIRTHDAY |'December 13' | align="middle"|LIKES |'Pleasing his mistresses, being called a good boy, having sweets as a meal, being mature, being a stalker, bondage happening to himself' | align="middle"|MEDIA LIST | |- | align="middle"|RELEASE DATE |'January 7, 2011' | align="middle"|DISLIKES | People who try to see his left eye, furries, high pitched voices of people Shotas | align="middle"|SIGNATURE SONG | VOiCE Matryoshka/マトリョシカ |- | colspan="6"|PERSONALITY: He is the best friend to Riku and likes to think of himself as her knight in shining armor. He has high quality tastes and hates anything cheap, unless it is something given to him by someone special. His left eye is missing due to his creator's mishap of drawing a second eye. He is nice to all women but he is usually very mean to men and will talk mean about them even if they aren't around. He likes to be the center of attention and has a very yandere personality. ''' |} Supplemental Informationhttp://utau.wikia.com/index.php?title=Riku_Kawasaki&action=edit&section=1Edit '''His Personal Quote: はいお嬢様Hai ojousama- of course princess. Hair Color: A medium shade of silver Hair length: short in the back and long in the front Headgear: none Eye color: Sky Blue Earphones: the small one-piece head phone (the type you would find on customer servie callers) Dress: ''' '''Nationality/Race: Japanese and Korean Accessories: High quality chocolate because of his 'expensive' tastes. Nails: Both hands have light blue nail polish and the tip is a dark blue color 'Voice Configuration' His voice bank sounds like (becaue it's suppose to) a guy. ' '''His voice range is C2 - C4 if it is above C4 it sounds slightly like a shota or high pitched guy. ' '''The creator states right here and now: DO NOT GO ABOVE C5 BECAUSE THAT IS NOT HIS VOICE'S NATURALITY. His voicebank is encoreded in roomaji but can use hiragana but not katakana, so people around the world can use his voicebank. 'Note from the Author' ﻿So if you are wondering I, xakatsukirikux, am the voice of Shingo and his voice may be hard to use because his voice is very girly sounding because I am, well, a girl, but either way enjoy his voicebank please. Voicebank found here: http://www.mediafire.com/?b97o6qkafgzzn3r﻿ Category:UTAUloids Category:slaves Category:Character Icons Category:Character Profiles maintained by their creators